Case of the Green eyed Monster: Jealousy!
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Buttercup has been attacked and Butch is arrested for the crime...question is did he really do it. It's up to Detective Belle and the girls to solve the case. First Attempted murder mystery, go easy on me please
1. The clue

**Brianna and Blitz belong to Yuko Oshima**

**Belle and Beast are my characters**

**Belle's POV**

I was walking back and forth, Mina was holding a pen and paper ready to write down anything I say. While Bree Bree, Bubbly and Blossy were sitting there, watching me as I looked through the board.

"Face it, Butch is toast." Brianna sighed.

_"Hmmmm, toast...I like toast." _

_"_We're just not getting any leads besides that one piece of evidence...but the detectives could tear that to shreds." Blossy sighed as well.

"I hate to say this but Butch is really done for-" Bubbly was about to say when I shouted...

"It's tea time!" I clapped and pointed at Pumpkin Head Jack, my new doll that my sweet lovable Pumpkin got for me. Mina and Jack got everything settled while I got my newest creation for snacks, pumpkin spice pumpkin shaped cookies with orange sprinkles, "Would you like some...it's green tea?" I couldn't help as not even Bree Bree could say no to my treats.

"Maybe we're just over thinking this. Buttercup would never forgive us if we didn't do all we can to save Butch." Blossy drunk out of her pink cup.

I was about to drink mines when I noticed Bubbly's sweater, "Oh Bubbly...I like your sweater? Where did you get that?"

"Oh...thanks Belle. Well it was in home art class, but there was a little accident with the machine...funny how it worked out right?" Bubbly giggled. That last word...I held my pumpkin tea cup right to my lips.

"Worked out? Worked out? Accident that worked out?"

_It stood out...why? Like Peanut butter and celery...oh and not to leave the raisins...with a sprinkle of cinnamon. And the tea cup..._

I giggled as I stood up, "That's it...I figured it out. Hurray for me," I clapped and cheered. The girls looked at me, "I figured out a new snack."

They all fell to the ground, I wonder why...that's great about the new snack.

"Mistress, no one cares about the-" Bree Bree was mad now, "WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE BUTCH!"

"Oh Bree Bree, the thing about you is..." I giggled as I suddenly hugged my angry friend, "You adorable even when you're angry!"I hugged her tighter but let go and put my bubble pipe back in my mouth, "I have also just discovered out break...now...we shall go back on the Surfing Board."

"Drawing Board." Blossy and Bree Bree said, which sounded weird.

"Drawing board, why would I want to draw on the board? You two make no sense sometimes, " I said, and they fell down on the ground again, "NOW TIME FOR ACTION! WE SHALL SAVE BUTCHY AND BRING THIS MURDERER TO JUSTICE!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I HAVE TO TELL YOU! NO ONE'S BEEN MURDER!" Cousin Blossy yelled.

"Cousin Blossy, you're not as cute as when Bree Bree and Cupie scream. NOW THEN...We must follow the clues and go back...and remember everything...In black, white and mostly gray."

"Why?" Bubbly asked.

"Because...it's cooler."

**(I know it sounds pretty crazy but everything will make sense in the next chapter and please tell me what you think)**


	2. Character Profile

**This is the Profile for readers who haven't read PPGZ: Bushido or Overdrive, or who just need a visual.**

**The Girls:**

**Blossom: **The self proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She's still pretty much into heroes and wears her signature pink bow along with a pink halter top, black skirt and red sandals. Her job is currently to trying to turn her on and off boyfriend Brick into a citizen of New Townsville.

*Blossom just adores Brick, but has a habit of wanting to strangle him when she's mad at him*

**Bubbles**: Still ditzy but sweet as ever, her pigtails are know as long as Blossom's ponytail, still considered the hottest girl in New Townsville High. She was the first to suggest the idea of turning the notorious RRBZ gang good before the police could throw away the key on them for good. She wears a sleeveless white shirt vest with a blue tie, a blue skirt, with black boots. She is currently dating Boomer, and trying to keep him from hot wiring electronics and destroying things.

*Bubbles and Boomer were the first to start dating because despite those two differences, they really get along.

**Buttercup: **Still the tomboy, she was the first to have a little crush on Butch but would rather die than admit it (Episode 51 if you didn't notice). She is the star player of New Townsville High's Little Titan Soccer Team, the tallest girl in school, and has fans all over school. Her black Raven hair now drapes over her shoulders, making her resemble a spiky shaggy dog. She wears dark green, baggy pants, short sleeve green shirt, that stopped to her stomach, same green hat with the skulls on the sides, black fingerless gloves, and green and white sneakers. She is currently trying to keep a certain Pig headed Boy out of jail and in charge of his parole, and to stop him from drinking.**  
**

*Buttercup has strong feelings for Butch which she doesn't mind showing sometimes when they're alone which is why she's so much harder on him *

**Belle**: My OC and the Purple Powerpuff. She is actually Blossom's aunt but they just go with Cousin (If you wanna know read Overdrive). Belle is mad...loony...crazy...but she is very smart. An excellent cook, she has dark dark brown hair and lavender almond shape eyes. The front part of her hair is longer (covering up her scar over her right eye from time to time) while the back part is still kept short. She wears a purple shirt that stopped to her belly, the shirt said: _Go ahead, make my day. _She was wearing black shorts, with a silver spike belt, a bell choker necklace, black fish net leggings, and black combat boots, that are too big for her and a purple hooded cloak. She is currently keeping a close eyes on her Pumpkin Beast, and his moonlight rampaging.

*Belle also has two dolls which do her bidding, Mina, her teddy bear and her newest doll Pumpkin head Jack.*

**Brianna**: Last member of the Powerpuff girls, The black and white one, she belongs to Yuko Oshima, she's a tomboy but a girly one to a certain degree. She is mean, sarcastic, and gets in more fights (mostly with Buttercup) than anyone else. She calls Belle, Mistress (Read Overdrive). But she is really nice and gets really embarrassed when a certain guy is around. She has white hair and in a short low braided ponytail. She wears a white shirt, and a black shirt jacket over it, she wears short jeans, and black leggings with brown timberlands and black fingerless gloves. She is currently trying to smack some sense into a certain thief and teach him a lesson.

*She has a weakness for Beef Cakes*

* * *

**The Boys**: Finally captured after terrorizing New Townsville for three years, they were forced into Parole and are constantly watched over by the Powerpuff Girls Z to become citizens of new Townsville. The boys do have powers.

**Brick**: The Fighter: He is the oldest and the leader of the gang, he would get into fights constantly which may not have seem much but it did drive the city mad for anyone who even gave him a look would be sent to the hospital. Brick was surprised when he met his match in Blossom who had just as bad a temper has his. He wears his signature hat, red and black skater punk shirt, with a long whits shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves with jeans with holes at the knee caps and sneakers. He has red streaks in his hair now.

**Boomer**: Techno Villian: Boomer still as destructive as ever, hot wired electronics and hacking into people's accounts or banks and his favorite: setting off explosives...New Townsville was beside itself with the youngest...until one of his explosives almost killed the girl he had been crushing on for two years, Bubbles. Now those two are a perfect couple. He's wearing a light blue shirt and a long orange sleeves vest, long blue jeans, with black biker boots. He wore the black fingerless gloves and a shark tooth necklace. His hair is still the same.

**Butch**: The Drunk Artist: the second oldest: still has cold hearted as ever, Butch spray paints the city, this may not be so bad until you walk to your car and find symbols and spray paint all over it. But that wasn't the worst of his crimes, 17 years old and already a heavy drinker with at least 10 DUIs and beating cops who stopped him, senseless. Not to mention his occasionally groping. The city was going mad with all this graffiti, even swear words drawn on elementary buildings. He only stopped when a certain Raven haired Tiger finally catches him. Impressed by this, he now only gropes her. He wears a green short sleeve shirt, jeans and black boots, right eyebrow pierced, wearing black spiked bracelets and has a lollipop in his mouth. His hair is longer, the back hangs out but still has the ponytail and the left side hanging out over his left eye.

**Beast**: My OC: The Rampaging Monster, the third born, the purple Rowdy Ruff, he is actually very very shy, people sometimes don't even noticed him or think he's a Rowdy Ruff or a Boy. Beast is what you call Pretty, he seems delicate and petite and paler than Butch. He blushes a lot, soft spoken and polite but he is a Rowdy Ruff after all, unlike his brothers, he has fangs and claws, he can be michevious if he has to be. He doesn't like to be woken up early in the morning, which is one of the few times you'll see why his name is Beast. He was called the Rampaging Monster because during certain times a month, he would become a monster wolf and rampage through New Townsville, breaking into people's home and eating their food (He has A big appetite) or destroying homes. It took a very unique girl to help him with his abilities. Beast has light purple eyes and long SILVER spiky hair that hangs over his face. He is skinnier than Butch and slender built...he wears a long sleeve purple shirt with a V collar, jeans, and brown moccasins, he wears a choker collar with a X as the charm.

**Blitz**: The Metallic Thief: Belongs to Yuko Oshima: Every family has one, Blitz is Beast's Cousin and therefore the other RRBZ's Cousin. He is smart, nice, perverted and laid back and also a thief. He has the awful habit of stealing things especially metal but the problem was he ate the metallic things like off of construction, which in that case, he caused just as much destruction as Boomer. But Blitz is an excellent thief, able to pick pocket out of pockets just by walking by. One day, he was munching on a beam as the rest of the building fell apart when a female showed up and caught his heart when she punched him and it only hurt a little (which is a big deal for someone who can change to metallic skin) and her talk of punishing him. Blitz has long spiky white hair with black on the tips. He is a lot muscular than the others, he is what they would call a gentle giant. He wears white shirt, black leather jacket, black pants with silver spikes and black biker boots.

Now then, got that out of the way, can actually get to the story on the next chapter. And please please please read and REVIEW. I've been researching mysteries for three months and this is my first one so...please if I'm missing something, point it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Week Eariler**

Buttercup slammed a guy right into a wall by the face, she had about three tick marks on her forehead.

"I'm missing skateboarding because of you weaklings decided to hold up a office building."

Brianna sighed, as she stood in front of a certain guy, who was sighing lovingly at her, "And you, you've better not have been in on this or I'll have to punish you."

Blitz, Brianna's parolee (in other words) stood up and wrapped his arm around Brianna's neck, "You are so cute...but no...I just got dragged in here somehow."

"And yet you could have fought them! You dumbass, you do have metal armor skin!"

"And miss a chance to see if my Princess wasn't going to come in, not a chance. Watching you beating up those guys...but you can still punish me if you want...I don't mind." He winked, and Brianna already pissed off, was about to punch him when she saw that one of the robbers was about to run off.

"GET BACK HERE!" She kicked him right in the butt, the robber looked up and scared at this tall monster like figure with glowing red eyes (anime style). She placed a shoe on his face, "Who said you could leave! Obviously you have not learned your lesson."

Blossom came down the stairs, "Alright, all the hostages are safe. Whoa Brianna what are you doing?"

"This punk must learn his lesson about wasting people's time with his petty insecurities. Honestly wanting revenge on a place because they fired you. You should be whipped..."Brianna glared back and saw Blitz still looking at her, "What are you still doing here?"

"I've been so bad, YOU SHOULD TEACH ME A LESSON!"

Buttercup was snickering.

Brianna started yelling, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Brianna sighed as Blitz was walking away, slouched and disappointed, "Fine, for not helping these people, you shall have your punishment...later." Brianna was blushing as Blitz was cheering and running out of the building, he poked his head back in.

"Don't forget, Princess."

Bubbles showed up by then and both her and Blossom were blushing and saying, "Awwww, how cute...he has a pet name for you."

"You two are so cute together." Bubbles said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Yeah please, I'm already feeling sick." Buttercup muttered and already Brianna was in her face, forgetting about the robber.

"Excuse me, at least Blitz doesn't smell of booze! And doesn't play gropey grope with my ass!"

Buttercup was back in her face, "Are you serious? Blitz grabs everything your chest, thigh, butt...anything but you're too busy enjoying it to notice! You're just as much as a Perv as him!"

"I'm sure Butch would grab a chest...if YOU HAD ONE, MAYOR OF FLAT CHESTVILLE!"

"ALWAYS PLAYING YOUR DUMB PUNISHMENT GAME! YOU PERVERTED BITCH!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

"LET'S GO!" Buttercup and Brianna were ready for another one of their daily rounds while Blossom and Bubbles were cowering in the corner, when the last powerpuff girl hopped down the stairs.

"Hiya!" Belle giggled, but she pouted as she saw Buttercup and Brianna about to fight, but she just smiled again and stepped in the middle, and grabbed them both by the ears, "Now now, peace and crackers."

Blossom whispered to Bubbles, "She's gotta teach me how she breaks those two up."

**The robber who Buttercup slammed into the wall was the the door, crying,"You...You better watch your back, I'll get my revenge, you...you have heard the last of me. Especially you." He pointed at Buttercup, who just stomped her foot and the man just disappeared in a flash of light. **

"Damn, thanks to Brianna, he got away. The Professor wanted him to reverse the chemical z process." Buttercup growled.

"Shut up, shaggy dog." Brianna said and those two were back in each other's face.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to punish like a little pervert."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Belle and Bubbles looked confused, Belle said, "But I thought he was Bree Bree. He told me he kissed you and that you liked it."

"MISTRESS!" Brianna yelled breaking several windows with her voice. She was blushing.

Buttercup had this weird smile, "And now she's punishing him and he likes it too."

"THAT'S IT!" Brianna jumped on Buttercup and those two were fighting. Belle was still looking confused.

"But Butchy is just as much as a pervert too."

Blossom ran to her cousin, " Shouldn't you break those two up?"

"Oh, really...I wondered...huh..." Belle snapped out of her thought, when her teddy bear Mina was at Belle's foot, "Oh sorry...what is it Mina...oh yeah...that's right...Oh Blossy, sorry...but it'll have to wait...you know what time it is! Hey Cupie! BREE BREE!"

"Belle are you...Never mind," Blossom slapped her head as Belle entered into the fight in one minute, Belle was sitting on top of them...

"Peace and crackers you two! ITS MURDER MYSTERY MOVIE NIGHT! WITH THE GUYS!" Belle jumped up in the air, "I get to see My darling Pumpkin today! It's a full moon tonight...so c'mon."

Belle smiled as they tranformed back to their usual clothes. Mina and Pumpkin head Jack turned back into teddy bear back pack with pumpkin vines so not to arouse suspicion.

A figure watched as the five were headed to Boys' House, which was created by Professor Utonium to keep the boys' under control and watched while they were in the program. The figure watched closely as Butch was groping Buttercup's butt and she put him in a head lock.

Beast sniffed in the air as it suddenly smelled something or someone behind a tree...

"C'mon Pumpkin, time for movie. Inspector Thorne or Aggy Christie."

"It's Agatha Christie, Belle." Bubbles corrected her.

"Yes of course, funny I just thought I smell-"

Belle grabbed him by the hand, "Now c'mon you know you gotta be careful...there's a full moon after all."

Beast shyly smiled and went in, but he looked back and swore he saw a shadow.


	4. The Note

**Butch's POV**

I watched as Buttercup entered into the house...I didn't expected her to be her...I was kinda glad that she was. We've been having almost as many fights as Blossom and Brick...Stuck in this stupid house...We couldn't even live with Moms right now because if his 'bad influence' over us...it wasn't all bad, inside this house there were smaller studios for each of us...like privacy or some shit like that. Well at least one thing came out of this...she really is cute...and for some reason...she can only get cuter. Of course...there were **complications**...**Complications that pissed me off...I stuff the note into my pocket...**

Brianna just sighed when Blitz automatically came over to her side...wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hands off." She glared at him and warned.

"Bree Bree-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Brianna smacked him on the face, but Blitz turned into his metallic form, touching one of the spikes on his belt. Brianna smacked me once...My face was swollen for a week...I was shock how Brianna wasn't hurt from that smack.

"Bree Bree don't be like that," Belle pouted, and had this weird teary eyed look, "You said you would punish Blitzy anyways...but why would you punish someone you're crazy about Bree Bree?"

"You're lying!"

Belle gasped, "Bree Bree, how could you call me a liar liar pants for fire? Youre crazy about Blitzy...you love his muscles too, " Belle had this weird smile on her face.

Blitz just smiled already shrugging off the assault, "Oh Brianna, you're so hot to me right now and your adorable little mosquito bites.

Bubbles was giggling at something, while Blossom was kneeling over...for some reason trying to fix the VCR, and Brick was holding his phone...

"That's it Babe...Yeah...I think you almost got it...oh nope...went back to static."

He hid the phone as she turned around, sat up a little, "Why don't you fix it then?"

"Oh babe, cmon I said I can't and you're better than me, isn't this embarrassing enough...just fixed the damn thing." He pouted and as she turned back around, waving her butt higher in the air, Brick pulled the phone out, I looked over to see...he was recording her bending over.

"Bro?" I whispered.

"Shhhhhh, fantastic isn't it" He showed me the cords to the VCR and had this perverted look, "Oh yeah...Babe, almost...almost...You're doing fine. Very fine." Brick was suddenly smacked in the back of the head by Buttercup.

"Put...the...phone...away," She just glared at him, she had several tick marks appeared as Blossom was still bend over, there was a air vent just right where Blossom was kneeled over...

"And you...you were enjoying that wasn't you?" She glared at me and I answered her angry glare with my own.

The air condition suddenly came on...and Blossom's skirt was fluttering up...revealing underneath...

"Score." Brick whispered and pulled his phone back out, "Happy Early Birthday to Me."

Bubbles was just gasping and Boomer gave Brick the thumbs up.

Brianna was fighting with Blitz as he was hugging her, so they weren't paying attention.

Belle was giggling as Beast turned so bright red...and his nose starated bleeding as he flew back as if he was punched and his eyes were swirling.

"Pumpkin...Pumpkin! Wake up!" Belle gasped.

"Does it feel cold to you guys?" Blossom just asked, Buttercup turned around up and just squealed.

"BLOSSOM! DAMN IT! YOU'RE WEARING A SHORT SKIRT! GET YOUR ASS UP! YOUR SLUTTY UNDERWEAR IS SHOWING!"

Blitz and Brianna were paying attention.

"That's underwear?" Blitz's head was smoking.

"I've never seen anything like that?"

Blossom sat up and just...freaked out as she looked behind and pulled her skirt and just started crying out loud.

"Now...you can take your top off whenever you're ready." Brick smiled, waving his phone, "Oh and thanks for the wonderful photos of your big butt."

Blossom just gasped, " You've been taking pictures?"

"Cousin Blossy, you knocked my Pumpkin out with your naughty panties!" Belle whined, but then gasped as if she discovered something, "We should use that as an attack...Your new special move: The Naughty Panty Flash."

Brick just gave Belle the thumbs up, "Best idea yet. Gotta go." Brick just jumped over the sofa and ran off.

"Get back here, Why you sneaky little...," Blossom just ran after him, "BRICK! IF YOU SHOWED THAT TO ANYONE OR PUT IT ON THE INTERNET, I'LL KILL YOU!" Blossom screamed.

I couldn't stop laughing as Blossom tackled Brick to the floor and was trying to strangle him.

"SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY CHICK OFF OF ME!"

I walked over them, all of them...all of them were couples...I scoffed at Brick and Blossom's relationship...how Blossom would hug him and love him...I was never so jealous...I'll admit it...I was jealous even of Brianna and Blitz's relationship...if you could call it like that...finally the craziness stopped.

Belle pulled out some DVDs and Beast just smiled politely, "We're gonna watch Inspector Thorne. Or Agatha Christie."

"Either one...which one would you guys like to watch?" Beast was blushing like crazy. Everyone voted until the chose was up to me...and everyone looked at me...except her...

"Butch...quit acting stupid and just pick!" Brick growled but I glare at him...and back to the back of the raven colored head that wouldn't even dare look at me.

"Agatha Christie I guess." I said as calmly as possible, but I was filled with so much rage...but with one deep breathe it was gone. I went to the fridge...

"Damn...what I wouldn't give for some beer...hell...any liquor...any..."I sighed as I grabbed a coke.

"I'll get the popcorn." Blitz said cheerfully, and he stood right beside me...he seemed happy...

"Well...you're gonna sit beside her?" He asked me.

"Who?"

"Yeah know, Buttercup." He whispered.

"And why the hell would I want to do that? I like to sit next to someone I can tolerate." I said to him, I saw her shoulders slouching down. I hope I hurt her...I hope I hurt her like she hurt me...everyone was munching on popcorn while I was cutting up a tomato for a sandwich...still watching as there was a second victim in the movie: Murder in Mesopotamia... 

Just as Buttercup was still sitting there... just ignoring me...Normally I didn't care about people calling me names or worthless...it was funny though...at how I was going mad right now...over her...her...

_Just look at me...Just look at me damn it!_

I was chopping away tomatoes away, when I stopped as a certain figure stood right next to me, while I was drinking a coke. It was Buttercup, she had her arms crossed and glared at me.

"Is there alcohol in there?" She asked me...there was some sdistance from the kitchen and the family room.

"Piss off." I said, "Don't you have someone else to hurt?"

She was in my face in one stepped, she really was beautiful when she was mad, she poked me in the chest, with each word, "Listen you Bastard...I'm responsible for you and keeping you out of jail. So if there's alcohol in there...again...I'm kicking your ass."

I pretended to ignore her, watching a movie as there was another victim...a lady who was stalling to tell the detective about how the second victim could have been killed.

"Butch...Butch," She was whispering to get my attention but I ignored her still when she suddenly pulled me to the hallway...she pushed me up against the wall and just kissed me...and I just kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her...I was kissing her neck and shoulders. She was so warm...as I got a hand under her shirt.

She just whispered, "Stop...Wait."

I just stopped...if I didn't she was gonna punch me...like last time...

I backed away, sighing, I already knew what she was gonna say, "Look...you came to me this time."

She looked...confused...I was ready to walk back but she stopped me, "Wait...I'm just not ready yet."

"God damn it, Shouldn't last week tell you something?"

"Shut it."

I sighed again, I was so sick of this, last week was a step for both of us...and she wanted to pretend it never happened, it wasn't big but for people like us...people who don't like to show our feelings, it was huge, "So who is he?"

She looked up at me with those big green eyes, "What?"

"Who's the guy?"

"There's no guy."

"Oh really, what's this?" I pulled out the note and just gave it to her, I wasn't even gonna wait to see her face but she stopped me.

"This...I don't know what this is...It's not true."

"I don't like being played with like that. It breaks my heart." I kissed her cheek. I was going to eat my sandwich, but someone beat me to it.

"Whoa, Butchy, this is a good sandwich."

"Belle, what the hell?" I whispered as the movie was still.

"By the way," She gave me this sly look, "Where have you been?"

"None of your damn business." I said.

"Oh no...you're upset, we must cheer you up."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Mina, and Jackie, now then...tea...green tea...green tea...I just discovered a new snack, "Belle turned to Mina, who had a note pad, pen, and glasses, "Mina...write this down...Green Tea cakes."

"Ah Belle," I said.

"I shall cheer you up, with my...Oh...Mina...with light cream filling...Matcha," Bella pointed to Mina, then she grabbed my hand, "Now then, you shall sit and watch with me. With Green Tea." Belle had a cup in her hand and she gave it to me as she pushed me down to a seat. Buttercup soon sat down...but right beside me...holding the note.

I was more than pissed off...In fact...the tea cup was cracking in my hand...thinking about that note. I'll beat that bastard who wrote the note.


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal POV**

The movie ended with the solving of the case, it was the Husband...he killed his wife because she was falling in love with another man...he claims that the other guy betrayed them both.

"That was so much fun! We should watch another!" Belle hugged Beast around the neck.

"What ever you say of course." Beast was blushing more than ever.

"Sorry Belle, rain check. We've gotta go home, it's getting pretty late, my Grandma will get worried. And we've got school in the morning." Bubbles said, "Got a chemistry test tomorrow."

Boomer patted her on the head, "Don't worry, I'm sure the tutoring will pay off."

"I hope so," Bubbles kissed Boomer on the cheek, before heading towards the door.

"You can stay, can't you Princess?" Blitz asked.

"No way, I've got that same test too, not all of us can be homeschooled." Brianna was about to walk away when Blitz grabs her and dips her.

"We should have another date soon."

"This wasn't a date. This was more of a check up...and making sure Beast doesn't rampage the city. Or you eating metal support beams." Brianna pushes him away.

"Well...forgive me if I'm trying to be healthy and eat lots of iron. Now then stop playing hard to get, you don't want me to chase you again." Blitz had this evil toothy grin as he had his hands up, ready to grab her, "I know my little sweet Princess is super ticklish...and I enjoy touching that smoky hit bod of yours."

Brianna growled, normally she would threaten to punch him but she just blushed and gave him a quick peck on the lips, but it was too late, Belle saw...

"Awwwwwww," Belle hugged the two, "So adorable...it should be a cruel. Bree Bree and Blitzy sittin in a tree-"

"BBBBBBEEEEELLLLLLLLLEEEEE!" Brianna lets out a sonic scream, normally there would he a large hole in the wall, but the house was specially made absorbing the energy from any attacks. When the boys were first capture, it was their prison because of their powers...

"Don't interrupt," Belle cleared her throat, "S. M. O. O. C. H. I. N. G!"

"That's kissing."Brianna said.

"Aha! So you admit that you kissed Blitzy in a tree!"

"No...no way!" Brianna screams a few tick marks appear, "I was correcting you."

"Actually you admit it," Blitz nodded, "In fact...we did make out behind a tree a few days ago. She was so cute and into it." Blitz laughed as Brianna was blushing and had this horrible look on her face.

"So cute." Belle blushed as Beast suddenly wrapped an arm around Belle's shoulder and pulled her closer to her. His face was so bright red and his ears were smoking.

"Eh...Jewel...Must you really leave...Eh..." Beast's face was so hit it might have burst into flames as he was looking down at the ground, "I wish you would not."

Belle looked at Beast, her eyes were shining with admiration, "So...YOU'RE SO PRECIOUS! So shy and adorable it should be illegal." Belle had hearts hovering over her head, she started to scratch him behind the ear, and Beast started to actually pant and growl, he actually had to step away.

"Please...I apologize but do not do that. It is very embarrassing." He blushed brighter.

"You make it so hard to leave. Don't you worry Pumpkin. I'll be back...with treats."Belle kissed him on the nose.

"But...you are the best great, do you not agree?" Beast smiled.

"Bull shit. Bull." Brick coughed loud and hard, Beast turns around.

"Eldest Brother, you have a very nasty cough...you are saying things too."

"Belle is so lucky...Beast is so shy and sweet," Blossom sighed, and she elbows Brick, "At least he had the decency to look away."

"You're still mad at that."

"I can't believe you tricked me too."

"Oh Babe, c'mon, I was just saying that you're hot and worth checking out."

"I don't see why you can't be a gentleman like Beast sometimes."'Blossom still had her arms crossed, pouting when Brick just grabbed her around the waist and started kissing her neck.

Blossom started giggling, "Stop...you'll leave another mark...then how am I gonna explain it to daddy this time, you bad boy."

"Well just to tell you Beast isn't as innocent as you would think, he's like a monster when he's woken up too early."

"No way, I don't believe that."

"Oh yes, one time...Mama was trying to get us some early morning evil training-"

Blossom's phone suddenly rang...she had this nervous look, "Oh crap it's Dad...Belle c'mon we've gotta go! Dad's been kinda a pain since I came home late two months ago."Blossom was blushing bright red.

"Oh yeah,"'Brick smiled, holding her tight to whisper in her ear, "By the way, I still have your bra in my room."

"Shush," Blossom shushed him as Belle was skipping down the hallway, Blossom looked to see Buttercup and Butch still talking, "Buttercup, c'mon."

"I'll be there. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Ok, good night," Blossom said to Brick, she was tapping her foot and holding her cheek to the side but Brick just looked away.

"I'm not doing that." Brick crossed his arms.

"Fine then,"Blossom pouted but kissed him on the cheek and ran before he could say anything.

"No drinking or I'll kicking your ass got it?" Buttercup shouted at him, but then she whispered while the others had their backs turned, "It's not true...just...just believe me, it's not true. Give me a little bit more time ok. But do you know where you got this?"

"What does it matter? You know who sent it right? That douche bag Danny or your Dad."

"My Pop wouldn't do that." Buttercup stomped but then looked back to make sure none of the others were looking.

"Ya know, Princess is offering...and she's not embarrassed to be seen with me."

"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, this is just really weird for me ok." Buttercup's face was glowing red as she whispered in rage, "If you wanna go with that bimbo then go right ahead, I'm not gonna stop you. But next time, you need someone to bail you-"

Buttercup was shushed by Butch's finger on her lips, "You are so hot right now when you're pissed."

"I've gotta go, stay out of trouble or else." Buttercup ran off to catch up with the others. They spilt up to different directions and as Buttercup was walking home...a shadowy figure emerged out into a street light...she jumped but sighed in relief...

"Oh it's you..."

**Blossom's POV**

**The next day**

Buttercup was rubbing her eyes from the flash, last week's game she scored the winning kick that would send the team to the Nationals. Everyone was so excited, except Buttercup, she was stressing over something else. We all knew what, Buttercup was having guy trouble all around...first with keeping Butch out of jail, then her own father trying to hook her up with Danny Wilson...still...I felt like there was something else wrong with her.

"Oh C'mon, how about another picture?" Ernie (from episode 17), the High School News letter Photographer, "How about with our whole gang? How Pretty Popular Girl: Bubbles, our pretty Hero geek: Blossom-"

"Hey!" I shouted and

"Not to mention our Pretty Star player and our talented singer." Ernie finished and took the picture, "Our pretty lovely B Girls!"

"Wait, aren't we missing someone?" Bubbles asked. My eyes widened as I forgot...

"Oh dear god, where's Belle?" I yelled, "Oh No!"

"There's something I want to ask you." Ernie was saying when I suddenly pulled Buttercup.

"Thanks Ernie," Buttercup smiled a little," Send me a picture ok. Blossom how could you lose Belle." There was suddenly a crowd surrounding a table.

Bubbles was smiling nervously and had a sweat drop on the side of her head, "Found her." Bubbles just pointed as Belle was on a dancing on top of a lunch table. She was shaking from side to side...she even had Mina and Jack dancing right next to her.

Oh no, she's gonna reveal her secret identity, I mean how many people actually have dolls that move on their own

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET SOWN FROM THERE!"

"Oh calm down Blossy! C'mon up here!" Belle was spinning around.

"Belle, get your ass down here, We've got a project to do."Brianna was steaming.

"BELLE GET DOWN! BEFORE A TEACHER SEES!" I screamed but surprisingly Mr. Hayes was standing right beside me, laughing.

"Don't be such a kill joycie...Right Mina...That's right Jackie...Finale time." Belle paused, but then she jumped from one foot to the other and waving her hands, "Chicka chicka chicka, chicka chicka chicka!"

Brianna was actually giggling as Belle's dolls were copying her.

It was strange though, Buttercup wasn't laughing, she was talking to Danny, but from the laughter and clapping I couldn't hear a thing. Buttercup snatched her hand away as Danny was holding it.

"Teke Teke Teke Teke." Belle was air punching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

"What the hell were you thinking? Jumping and dancing on the table like that?!" Blossom yelled finally pulling her cousin down and out of the area before the principal could come.

"Oh Blossy, I was just making everyone laugh. DeStressing."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, everyone in the cafie had the worry flurries about the finals...and no smile or laughing, it was...Inhuman...so-"

"Inhumane, and I don't smile that much," Brianna frowned, "And I don't see you-"

"Bree Bree, you're my little project...plus...you're cute when you're angry," Belle pinched her cheeks hard, "So if I made them laugh...and destress...and it work."

"But it was fun to work, I'll admit that." Bubbles giggled.

"But you exposed Mina and Jack, it's only a matter of time...I mean *whispering and looking around first* Powerpuff Belle has a Teddy bear and a Pumpkin Head doll thing." Blossom said.

"Meow." Belle just said.

"Oh no, don't you start that again." Blossom warned, Belle just running off, "Belle! Get back here! You're not getting off the hook!"

"MEOW!" Belle responded.

"Anyways...what the hell were you doing talking to Danny Wilson? I thought you wanted nothing to do with that weenie?" Brianna asked.

Buttercup glares back, "None of your damn business."

"To hell with this, I was gonna act like a friend and crap and be all like ' I can beat for ya' but never mind. I've noticed how you seemed stressed and all with this 'reforming the Rowdy Ruff boys crap.'

"Oh Brianna, that's so sweet," Bubbles looked at Buttercup, "Buttercup what do you say?"

"I'll be fine, can we please avoid this touchy gross moment."

"Gladly." Brianna commented as both of them crossed their arms.

"If only I had a camera...to record this histrionic moment, you two are finally getting along."

"Not a chance in hell." They both replied at the same time.

"Don't the Professor want us to do something?" Bubbles looked confused.

"Yeah, the Mayor wants us to get the boys jobs or something...so the People of New Townsville have nothing to fear." Brianna scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, it's another scam, another 'reelection' scam...why can't he just be elected Mayor for life and just leave it at that? These scams are got old when he tried that 'No Anger, be Friendly Day' and I was suppose to be the role model."

"Oh yeah, you screamed so loud, all the power in New Townville was shut off for the whole day." Buttercup snickered, when her belt suddenly beep, "Damn it all."

Buttercup went up to the roof top, and answered her compact, "Talk to me, what has he done this time."

"Oh Buttercup, how did you know it was a Butch problem?" The Professor asked.

"Just a feeling."

"Yeah, well he's being held up in jail for breaking his parole."

"I'll be there." Buttercup sighed, she transformed and flew off.

**With Butch**

"YOU BASTARDS! I PASSED YOUR DAMN TESTS AND YOU STILL LOCK ME UP!"

"Having an alcohol on your person is a violation of your parole." One of the officers seem to have been enjoying this.

"I told you, some kid ran right by me and put it in my hand, I didn't even know what it was until you-"

"You expect us to believe that."

"Jack ass...you're enjoying this! Because I beat you to a *beeping* bloody pulp last year. Getting your ass kicked by a drunk 16 year old must be pretty embarrassing. Don't expect to believe that huh geniuses?" Butch rattled the cage, "You know very damn well I can get out of this!"

"Try it and there goes your last chance."

"Excuse me," There was a voice that was standing right behind them, tapping her foot.

"Oh Miss Buttercup, we didn't hear from you." The officers both saluted.

"Obviously not, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my dumb ass home. If that's ok."

"But Miss-"

Buttercup was practically in both of their faces, "Excuse me, but he isn't drunk...and I was told that he passed his sobriety test...or should I say tests. He's done nothing wrong so...Let...him...out...Now." Buttercup's eyes glowed yellow at the last word and the cops let Butch out. He would have smiled if an angry super hero wasn't flaring with pure rage right at him.

"I wouldn't wanna be him right now." The cops whispered as Butch was being pulled by the him, the cops jumped as Buttercup glared at them.

"The next time you wanna waste my time trying to justify holding him captive because of some petty piece of crap as in gettin beaten to a bloody pulp, it won't be him that you'll have to watch out for."

One of the cops growled as Buttercup pulled Butch away and stomped off.

**"Those super hero girls, think they're so high and mighty. Someone should teach them a lesson."**

Buttercup sighed as continue to pull on Butch, "I can't believe those idiots, I'm messing school because those ass holes wanna waste my time with little grudges...Bastards...if you passed the sobriety tests, they should have lot you go period, crappy story or not."

**"It wasn't a crappy story, someone ran right by me and put the liquor right into my hands. No I didn't see who or why?"**

Buttercup sighed again, "Fine, now I got a job for you...it's not much but it's something you're good at anyways. A Street Artist but no bringing your drawings to life."

"And if I refuse."

Buttercup gave him this weird smile as she pushes him further into an alley way, and out of sight," Stop being a pain in the ass and just do it for me. If you hate it that much, than I won't exactly force you."

"Seriously, what's gotta into you?"

"Nothing, I was just saying...don't read too much into this, ok? I'm just trying to be nice that's all."

"Fine...I guess I could give it a try and all since you're acting all weird and stuff, so who am I working for."

Thats when a big limo came up to the corner, Buttercup transformed back into her regular clothes, since she pulled the strings as herself and pulled Butch right out of the alleyway.

"Now, don't be stupid, this took a lo of connections from my Pop and myself, and surprisingly Dave, so at least try."

Surprisingly, it was Princess Morbucks who came out of the car, "Oh Butchy Boo."

"What in the hell?"

**Brianna's POV**

"Well...he's late." The owner of the Dance Club, Dazzle was lookkng at his watch, "Really late, I'm sorry...I am grateful and all...You saving my business and all...multiple times-"

"Mr. Wattson, I'm telling ya, no one knows how to party like this guy, you said you loved his mixed tapes and music...just give him another chance. I'm sure he's being tested and all by the Professor."

"Tested?"

"Oh yes...in fact, I'm sort of embarrassed...I forgot...he had to get tested...for iron poisoning." I lied, this was Blitz's big chance and he was screwing it up. Just wait until I get my hands on that dumbass, it might not hurt him too much but I'm gonna beat him 'til it does.

"Oh my...well...I guess I could give him until tonight at 7pm. I won't get the chance to interview him and he'll have to jump right on work..."

"Oh thank you Mr. Wattson." I shook his hand.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty nervous about hiring a ex criminal-"

"You've already got my personal compact number, any trouble from him and he's gonna get the worse punishment unimaginable." I waved, flying away...speaking of punishment...

I sighed again, as I was tapping my foot. Once again, Blitz was snoring on his bed...that dumbass...all he does is eat, sleep, and flirt. I just kick him right off of the bed.

He woke up with a start as he hit the floor, "Oh hi there Princess, how are you?"

"Late."

"Huh?"

I slapped him, even though I know it didn't hurt him, "You had an interview today! You MORON! I LOOKED LIKE AN IDIOT! CUTTING CLASS AND I HAVE TO RETAKE MY CHEMISTRY TEST! I EVEN LIED TO THE MR. WATTSON, GETTING YOU THIS JOB. YIU HAVE TO BE THERE TONIGHT!"

"Relax, it's at...oops...I know I set this alarm up...at 11 What the hell?" He was fumbling with the alarm clock, "Damn...it's still an hour slow."

I growled, "If you mess this up, I am so through with you. I mean it." I was steaming from the ears when he glad me by the wrist and pulled me down, "Let me go or I'll liquidity your little-"

"You get hotter when you're angry." Blitz sat back on his bed and let me sit on his lap, "Where are the others anyways?"

"Blossom is taking Brick to the skate park, Bubbles is taking Boomer to some tenchinal crap, I don't remember much, Buttercup is getting Butch a job with some company for street art advertisement, Belle...Belle has something for Beast that involves dogs." I saw something in the corner of my eye, some crumpled up paper, "Hey what's this?"

I reached for it and grabbed it, Blitz was trying to snatch it back.

"Hey! Wait! Don't!"

I was just inching out of his reach, "Better not be another one of those dirty notes about my body!"

"Give it back! No wait!"

"But I want to see-" I opened the paper up...and frowned, I only had time to read it once, before Blitz snatched it away.

"Like I said, nothing...so I gotta get there by 7 right...well...I'll see you tonight right. Bye." He pushed me right out of his room.

I don't get it...

_"Stay away from her, Criminal, she loves me."_

I don't get it.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't see what's the big deal, bastard got what was coming." Brick's face was still pretty red, he glance over to see Blossom's chest through her wet halter top, she was ringing out her hair.

"I just wish you wouldn't fight so much."

"I just wish you wouldn't cry so much, that Stupid Skate park owner better be glad I held back. Wetting up your shirt, and flipping up your skirt. If anyone's gonna do that, it should be me, hell I started that."

"I remembered, after you threw your spit and boogers at me!" She screamed at him.

He put a finger under her chin, "You know, back then...just for a second...I thought you were a little cute screaming at me and exploding like an adorable fire cracker."

"Oh...really," Blossom sighed lovingly but the she snapped out of it,"Oh no, you're using your charm powers on me. That's not gonna work! Don't change the subject using your charm ability on me. That's not the point, there are gonna be some people who deserve a butt kicking but you can't just go around and do it."

Brick just pouted, Blossom was one of the few people who wasn't affected by his ability to manipulate people, "I've had every good reason, first: He had been checking you out the minute we walked through the door. Second: the prick was flirting with you, right in front of me, and third: the accidentally skirt flipping and grabbing your ass and him giving you his phone number. Damn, not even Bubbles can be as stupid as you sometimes. The man was trying to come onto you. So I kinda lost it when he splash you with water!"

"Of course I knew, but I was trying to be calm."

"And the crying?"

"I was soaking wet and cold, stupid!" Blossom was in his face but Brick looked down and smiled, Blossom quickly backed up and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're suppose to be a gentleman and offer me a coat or a jacket.

"If I was wearing one," He groan,"Fine then, here." As he was starting to take his shirt off, a lot of girls in the park were looking, one who was riding on a bike, crashed right into a tree, even Blossom was almost awe struck at his six pack.

She automatically pulled his shirt back down, she whispered, "Will you put those away?"

"What! I thought you like them." Brick shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't want any girls looking at them. Really, you can be so insensitive sometimes."

"Well excuse me, I don't like it when some perv looking at my girl."

"Why? You're the only Perv who can look at me."

"Damn right, call me a Perv if you want, but it should be crime if no man wanna check out his girl bending over."

"You're so childish...childish and a Perv!"

"Perv with excellent pictures," He pulled out his phone, he had this weird smile "Oh my, gotta love that new underwear...it was better than what you use to wear...I like it."

"You said you would delete those!" Blossom gasped, she tried to snatch the phone but Brick held his arm up and out of her reach, "Where's Buttercup when you need her?"

"Why would I wanna delete such a work of art, a masterpiece. Did you start wearing that stuff after our 'sleep over', I wonder?"

"You creep!" Blossom's face turned bright red, "I can't believe how digusting you are."

Suddenly, a frisbee cut right in the middle of the two and a dog running by to fetch it.

"Peace and crackers you two, PEACE AND CRACKERS!" Belle hollered as she screamed, all the men were looking at her outfit.

"Belle, what are you wearing!" Blossom screamed.

"Yeah, real cute...real cute." Brick pulled out his phone, and Belle actually posed for him, with her cute peace sign, on the side of her face and blowing a kiss.

"Today...I'm a Gothic Lollipop." Belle giggled with her teddy bear and pumpkin back pack. Beast was standing right by her as a German Sherpard was bringing back the frisbee.

"I believe the term is Gothic Lolita." Beast corrected her, "Eldest Brother, what is with the phone?"

"Cousin Blossy, if you and Bricky don't stop fighting, I'll put you in the time out closet again." Belle nodded, "Isn't this great Blossy, I got my Pumpkin a job outdoors and with doggies...he's a Doggie Trainer."

"I must admit, this is quite fun actually." Beast shyly smiled as he patted the dog on the head and it sat, and he threw half a treat and ate the other half, "These are very good as well."

"Those are for the dogs, man." Brick slapped his face, but he gave Belle a thumbs up on her outfit.

**Buttercup's POV**

There is no justice in the world, there really isn't. I've been struggling for weeks to find Butch something that he was good at...Ernie did put in a word...since he's a photo intern for a company (as thanks for saving him from some Bullies). All that work and effort, sure if I was the Superhero Buttercup, it could work faster but kinda hard with Ernie there helping me...But just to find out it was Princess...Princess Morbucks...if it didn't make things worse...she actually had a nicer figure than me...she had out grown that ugly curly hair for wavy hair now...too bad about the clothes and she's a number 1 Butch fan too.

"Oh Sweet Butchy dearest. I didn't expect you to be the street artist." She giggled and spun around, showing how she looked kinda like her older sister now, Duchess a little bit. She hung over Butch's side.

"_Yeah right_." I crossed my arms, and cut in front of them, "What are you doing here?"

Princess looked at me as if seeing me for the first time, "Oh Buttercup, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, I'm doing a program of helping New Townsville's delinquents and/or criminals get their act together. In short, Case Manager/ Parole Officer type deal."

"Not to mention, Part time Ball Buster." Butch whispered, and I sneakily back kicked his shin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Oh Butch darling," She ignored me and I'm about ready to break her in half, the way she moved right beside him, leaning on him and drawing her finger on his chest, "As you can see...My Daddy...my super Rich Daddy, wants someone to start spray painting and drawing The Morbucks' Company's products on the buildings...as special advertisement...kinda urban and rugged."

"Kinda figure that." Butch was actually tolerating her...this surprised me.

"Now Butch...dearest...have you thought of my offer?" Princess actually giggled, "You're not seeing anyone right?"

"No...I'm not." Butch looked at me, for a second then focused back on Princess.

Now that hurt...that really really hurt...I know I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship, I don't know why but I just wanted to pull Princess by the hair and kick her ass back into her damn limo. Suddenly, I just couldn't breathe...my chest was tightening, my fists were clenching and I felt like...I could just kill her...I could...The way she was leaning on him, talking to him and smiling...

"Well that is something to consider." Butch actually smiled.

"Oh yes, I'll let you do whatever you want."

"_Get your *beeping* hands off of him, you Slutty Ape! You DRESS LIKE ITS HALLOWEEN EVERY DAY! YOU SHOULD WORRY LESS ABOUT BUTCH! AND MORE ABOUT SENDING THOSE STUPID DRESSES BACK TO-"_

I took a deep breath, I couldn't let Butch see how pissed off I was, I just never felt like this, it was like...I don't know...This was like nothing I ever felt. I just couldn't bare to see Princess on him like that. I couldn't take it...I was going insane...why? Why? Why? It was worse that he was letting her too, not pushing her away, nothing.

I just turned around for a second, but it was no use...I kind wanted to cry now AND beat Princess senseless. I turned back ready to fight when...

"Sorry but no thanks," Butch pushed her away and came right to my side and hugged me to his chest real quick," But I got something good right here. So...*impatience tone* For the last time Princess, No way in hell. Ok, no...no...No...No...nnnnnnnnoooooooo. And I don't want the job."

Butch...I could kiss that bastard...my face blushed at the thought of it.

"You dare refuse an offer from me, I'm offering you traveling, going to different countries to study your 'art' thing, I'm offering you...Me...If that's not the best thing..."

"Princess...Remember when you asked if I was seeing anyone."

She looked at me, and shook her head, "No way, not miss A cup Buttercup."

"I'm not seeing someone, I'm with someone..."

"This is your fault," she looked at me, "I won't lose him to you, you hear me. You'll see...I won't."

"Princess...If you don't get your fat ass back into that Limo, I'll kick you and that mother-" Butch had to cover my mouth.

"There are Kids."

Princess just lifted her head and got back into the Limo, not saying another word to us Peasants.

**Normal POV**

**Princess glared in the back, watching Buttercup lunging Butch into a kiss...**

**"There's no way in hell I'll lose to you. Better watch your back Buttercup."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bubbles' POV**

I grabber Boomer around the arms as we were walking pass some...shady people...The Blue Boys, they were some new villains in town, they were three guys who had blue skin and wore black shades, they looked at us as we walked passed them and even Boomer glanced at them but they automatically backed off. Boomer may be the sensitive one, but that didn't mean he couldn't be just as scary as the others. He was constantly seeing me nasty things like spiders or slugs but not to tease me...much. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I just blushed...we were the first to try this dating thing...well Belle was more open about her feelings...but...then it was Blossom and Brianna is into it sometimes, if only we could get Buttercup and Butch together, like that would ever happen.

"I'm sorry the job thing didn't work out." I sighed, "I'm really an idiot aren't I?" I was totally fooled, Boomer refused to work for this company because they were criminals who were trying to steal people's identity, Boomer took care of them himself, with his special ability and his control over technology...not to mention he was a good fighter. I couldn't resist feeling like my stomach was in complete knots as he was fighting, I don't like violence but nothing...it was wonderful.

Boomer stopped for a minute and he just smiled at me, "You're not an idiot."

"Yes I am. It should have been obvious to me. Good Guys Inc. they were in an alley-"

"They were actually a bunch of thugs and drug dealers, hacking people's identities and using their money to buy prescribed drugs from over seas."

"Really? How did you-"

"It's elementary, my Sweet Bubbles," Boomer mocked his Sherlock Holmes impression, which I clapped amused, "Hackers could hide in plain sights but they chose to hide by New Townsville' Harbor, where they get theit deliveries."

"Why not a detective, you would make a great one, you and Belle are just so precious with your mysteries."

"I'm not working for the police."

"Oh yeah, they are police aren't they? Hey, my...my Grandma..."I smiled, "My Grandma is gonna be out of town for a while, why don't you...come over. I can make you dinner and we can have a date and watch T.V...just the two of us. We never had a private date, always a group date...it could be fun."

"At your place...alone." He gave me a weird embarrass blush, "No adults...or your friends?"

It took me a second to figure it out, and well...I just jumped, "Wait, it's nothing like that! Just dinner and tv..."

We were inches away from getting out of the smelly Harbor, when he pushed me up against a fence and just looked at me, smiling, "Thanks but no thanks. I'm still on probation after destroying the Mayor's car." He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yeah but since I'm your Parole Officer, it's ok." I smiled again and kissed him on the forehead, "But if that's what you want, then ok. Maybe next time."

We continued to walk on when I stopped to see the most...even Boomer's mouth dropped but I thought it was too cute, Buttercup and Butch were kissing...I squealed in joy.

"C'mon." I pulled Boomer by the arm.

**Buttercup's POV**

I had to push him away now, before I lost my mind...and because I think people were starting to stare. Butch still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Enough of that, I have Kendo in 30 minutes," I sighed.

"You can skip it...for me. I should get a little bit of something after telling Princess off."

I stomped my foot, "After all that work, and to find out it was Princess...I know Ernie was trying but...c'mon Princess...that tacky stuck up little-"

He kissed me on the cheek, "Belle is right, you are precious when you're angry."

"Let's get something straight, that doesn't mean we're together Buddy...oh crap," I saw Bubbles waving at us, and Boomer giving us the thumbs up, "Oh no oh no, I'll never hear the end of this. Bubbles is merciless, she'a gonna be worse than Belle and Brianna...hell even Blossom combine."

"Wanna run?" Butch asked me, "C'mon."

He pulled me by the arm and we were running down the street, through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" I don't know why I was laughing. We just kept running as I could hear Bubbles yelling for us to wait up.

"One of Mojo's beloved sons-" I don't know where Mojo came from but I kinda felt bad that we basically ran him over.

"Sorry Mom, see you later." Butch didn't seem to have no problem running him over.

"Sorry Mojo." I yelled back. I don't know why we were still running...I know I'm already not gonna make it to Kendo but for some strange reason I just didn't care right now, I liked how he was holding my hand and pulling me along as we were running through New Townsville, until we finally stopped...underneath the bridge...it was close to home.

"I think we lost them." He was so out of breath...a lot more than I was, but he was smiling wide, "But you know, you're gonna have to deal with it sooner or later-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me again, ok?" I was still going crazy about how he turned Princess down, Princess with her hot figure and tons of cash but he liked me, and that's what still got me hooked on kissing that perverted bastard.

"Twice in an hour, I must be rubbing off on you." He gave me that smug grin.

"Are you gonna kiss me goodbye or not, I've gotta get home. I should punish you for making me miss Kendo."

"You're starting to sound like Brianna." He quickly covered his mouth as my mouth just dropped.

I instantly put him in a head lock, "I dare you to say that again! I dare ya!"

"Ok, ok, Uncle."

That's when my phone started to ring, I answered it while having Butch still screaming in my head lock. It was Mom.

"Oh Buttercup, where are you? it's time for dinner." Mom asked me.

"I'll be there in a minute," I shushed Butch up but it was too late.

"Oh is that you're little friend...Butch?"

"Yes but-"

"I'm dying to see him again, bring him over as well."

"Mom...he's busy." I lied.

"Oh Buttercup, I'm sure Butch will be more than happy to come...Oh Buttercup please bring him along. Oh and Samantha's here."

"Alright fine." I hung up the phone and sighed, "Be on your best behavior or else."

"Me? I'm always good around your folks, but your Pop always starts it with me." Butch crossed his arms.

Dad normally hot along with anyone except Butch, but with good reason. About a year or two ago, dueing those dark days, Butch spray painted and terrorized the Wrestling Ring. Even during my dad's matches, he brought his drawings of Wrestlers alive and got them in the ring, and not to mention fought my Dad once too. A month ago, Butch was tutoring me for an insane math test (and a Bet with Brianna), but I passwd it with an A and could take wrestling moves...and I guess it didn't help that when my family walked in...

Flashback

I was so happy...I actually squealed...

"An A! I got an A! I can take that wrestling class, and watch sports again." I pulled him into a strong kiss, "You fantastic Bastard."

He was breathless from my endless kissing, "Calm down, you're driving me up the wall."

"You saved me from Mom's fashion channel," I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled, "Ya know that means a reward."

"Really," He smiled and that pervert ruined my good mood by groping my butt, "Hiw about something in the bikini area, I hope."

I flipped him into the floor, and pinned him down, "I don't wear swim suits and stopped grabbing my ass, you Perv."

"Ya know, you really should have learned by now..."Butch somehow swiped his feet under mines, and fell on him, but he pushed me off and was on top of me, "Then to use those wrestling moves on me. I have four violent brothers and a violent Cousin after all."

I love it when it could pin me down, I won't admit it, and even though he hated wrestling, he was an expert at it.

"Beast is not violent and neither is Blitz." I frowned.

"You don't believe me, well don't ever touch Beast's pudding or wake him up. And Blitz...damn it, when he gets super excited his whole body turns metal and he's like a Tank...Damn, you're so hot." He just said, causing me to blush, "I had a little crush on you when we first met."

"Oh yeah, when did you started liking me?"

"When did you started liking me?"

"When I flipped your skirt."

I frowned but I let that perv lower himself down for a kiss when...

My family came in, My mom squealed in joy, my brothers were teasing me and my father just turned red. Butch didn't seem embarrassed at all...he just calmly got off, and helped me up.

"Hey old man." Butch grinned, he pulled me to his chest, "Didn't know this was your smoking hot daughter, I guess she looks like her mother."

Dad was pretty speechless.

"Oh hey, I'm Buttercup's mother, but you can call me Mimi."

"Mother? Really? I thought Buttercup lied to me just now, she told me that she had brothers, but I thought you were her sister just now. So, Buttercup this is your mother, and I was right, just inherited those good looks."

"Oh my." My mom was blushing.

_"And I thought Brick was the only one who had the power to manipulate people."_

"You must be Dave, I've heard a lot about you from Buttercup's highschool, I've seen the trophies in your name and you must be Sam, I heard you're following in your sibling's famous footsteps. Already V.I.P." Butch was being smug and using his charm, grinning at my Dad in triumph.

Samantha was hiding behind My dad, holding a soccer ball (Samantha we called her now, was an orphan) She was white with white z rays, about three years ago when she was just two years old and in the car with her family. There was a huge accident and she was the only survivor, the rest of the family didn't want her on account of...She lived with the Professor, but my parents are trying to adopt her.

"Now aren't you adorable, you kinda look like Sam and Buttercup." Butch said, which was true, she had an X on her cheek like Sam and had my emerald green eyes and dark green hair and one of my baseball caps on, which when Butch patted her on the head found out why no one wanted her...

Sammie was ready to cry when her hat tilted and her fox ears showed, which was bad...because of her power over electricity, when she cried. The lights were already starting to flicker.

"Don't you dare make fun of me, "Butch looked at me and back at her, "I love your ears, they're so precious, ya know I have a Brother who inherited how Mom's animal traits except he's a wolf. Don't tell him I said this, but I like foxes better... So I want your ears."

Sammie stood back, and rubbed her eyes.

"You heard me, give me those ears." Butch smiled, Sammie shook her head playfully, and he just grabbed her, and she started laughing, "You selfless self less little brat, I want those ears!"

Dad started howling now, "You! And My Buttercup! My Precious little Buttercup!"

**End of Flashback**

I was straightening Butch clothes before I could unlock the door, "Be Good, you hear me. No flipping my Dad over, and no licking me on the cheek like last time either. Or...Or I'll let Brianna punish you."

Butch's eyes widened, with fear, "I thought you cared about me, why would you do that?"

"Behave or I'm getting Brianna, " I unlocked the door and Sammie already hugged me and then Butch. And there was Dad, sitting at the table, shooting glares at Butch.

**Brianna's POV**

Something about that note bothered me, I had sonic hearing...so at the Murder Mystery Thing, I was t trying to eavesdrop, but when I got up for something to drink...I just heard...how Butch was getting notes...messages and Buttercup was arguing with Danny holding a note...and now Blitz had a note and he was trying to hide it from me, which wasn't like him. Maybe he didn't want me to worry, was someone sending him notes...but...were the notes for him or were they for Butch...

**I chuckled at another thought, "No way, Blitz would send them to Butch, he's not into Buttercup like that. He might tease and flirt but those two...hah! He has me after all...right?" A tick mark appeared, "If that asshole thinks for a second..."**

I could ask Buttercup, but that fat head would think I was worried. I'm not...she can take care of herself, right?

I don't know why, but I had this strange feeling I was being followed...I turned around but saw no one...but my hearing said other wise. inbetter get home before my foster parents worry. I sighed as I heard a twig crunch...I turned around and stared into the darkness, my ring already appeared on my finger.

"Ok...SNEAKING UP ON ME WON'T HELP YOU!" I yelled back and walked on, where was everyone else, New Townsville...Oh yeah, but this street is pretty quiet...I was just a block away from my home but I'm not scared...not at all...ok...just a little...

Thats when I heard the scurrying behind me and turned around...and...

**(Oh yes, I'm evil)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buttercup's POV**

Sammie ran right towards me and hugged me, she was holding a soccer ball.

"THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" Sam yelled, but Sammie held up a fist and stuck out a tongue.

"I wouldn't try and take it from her again." Dave laughed. As expected, Dad was lookong straight at Butch as Mom insisted that he sit right next to me.

"Now hold on-" Dad tried to yell, but Mom was already patting him to sit down.

"Now now My Little Champ, we should let the love birds sit next to each other." Mom just couldn't stop smiling, and I wanted to die, especially when Butch held my hand on the table...for every one to see...including Dad.

Sam, that an immature little punk started making smooching sounds.

"Shut it you moron or swirly time." I threatened with an evil smile, Sammie gasped silently as she was put in a chair with pillows on the seat.

Dave just said, " Awwwww...isn't that just cute? She's blushing," Dave started laughing now.

Butch, that bastard just chuckled a little, "She is a cutie when she's blushing. She's an adorable little Tiger, isn't she?" He just joked but Dad looked ready to explode.

"That Swirly includes you too." I threatened as well, but because he's my counterpart, he wasn't exactly scared of me. His artistic ability countered my brute strength in a way, not to mention he was immune to my intimidation ability, it was one of the few new abilities that I developed during those dark times of the Rowdy Ruff Reign of terror.

"You don't scare me," He whispered and smiled shyly, but then he patted Sammie on the head, "Where did this little cutie come from?"

I was surprised that Sammie let Butch pat her on the head and stuff.

"Sammie is in foster care, she lives with Professor Utonium and Ken."

"Funny how I never saw her over there?" Butch looked at me.

"Well, she doesn't really like getting too close to people. But she just approached me about a year ago and actually started following me."

"I guess she knows what she likes. Huh?" He rubbed her head.

"She doesn't talk much, because of the white z ray mixing up her DNA...I've only got her to say one word so far."

As if on Cue, Sam yelled, "BB!"

Butch was acting so weird, he just hugged her, "So cute, I wish you were my little sister. I would spoil you rotten, you adorable little fox demon, " He put her down when we were all looking at him, it was actually kinda cute, him messing with Sammie like that, and went back to acting like a cold hearted asshole again, "She's a tough little trooper. I like tough girls, it's my weakness, right Tiger? "

"Now...she's like part of the family, "Sam grin evilly, "WHICH MEANS IF SHE DOESN'T GIVE ME BACK MY BALL..."

Sammie just stuck her tongue and had her fist balled up. I had to help Mom bring the food out, it was one if her inventions...some kind of meat loaf.

"Wait a minute, you're that Butch, the notorious Building Butcher?" Dave asked and I froze.

"Well that's a little harsh, if anyone's a building butcher it's Boomer and Blitz, Blitz's eats the metal...and Boomer with his explosions. But...that's in the past right now, and this lovely creature is my case manager. " He grabbed me around the waist, if Butch was trying to make my Dad explode he was doing a good job.

"So Buttercup is helping you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, trying to get a job and be some sort of citizen to society and crap, isn't that right, Hot Le-"

I automatically stuff his mouth with meat loaf, "Shut up."

"Oh by the way, Danny called today," Dad said, and I knew this was gonna be bad, For all of Butch's coldness, he got crazy jealousy. He instantly had this glare, that coukd actually melt glass, "Now that's a good guy, he was accepted in the Wrestling Internship Program."

I could sense that intense coldness of the black z rays coming from Butch's body, as he was drinking some water.

"Pop, that's great and all but I'm not really interested in Danny that much." I sighed, just thinking about the damage control I would have to do with Butch.

Dad continued, "You won't believe how funny he is though, he likes sports just like you Buttercup. But I think it's good that you're trying to turn this gentleman into a member of society despite...what I've been saying on the news."

"Pop." I was ready to kick Dad's shins as well.

"Like?" Butch asked, and everyone just went still, the air just went cold from all the black z rays that Butch was releasing from his body but only me and Sammie felt sick from it.

"Butch, isn't it time you go home?" I hinted, hoping to stop this fight.

Butch surpringly just calmed himself down, "I really didn't know it was that late...if I don't get home, Beast is gonna worry that I'm out drinking or something."

Dad's eyes widened, "Drinking? You drink? At your age? As in Alcohol?"

"Oh yeah, old man, did I forget to tell you how drunk I was when I trashed your wrestling arena," Butch was in his face, "By the way, your daughter doesn't like that douche bag poster pretty boy Danny. Who doesn't even have the balls to get in my face and call me a criminal, or maybe its you sending me the notes! Or you set me up with getting arrested today!"

"What notes, I have no idea!"

"CUT THE CRAP! I KNOW YOU'RE SENDING ME THE NOTES! CALLING ME A CRIMINAL! IF YOU'RE GONNA DO IT, AT LEAST TO MY-" Butch was out of control, I've never seen him like this, I had to pull him away.

"Well, you just-" Butch interrupted me.

"Buttercup, are you blind? IT'S HIM SENDING THE NOTES! BRICK SAW YOU BY THE FRONT DOOR THIS WEEK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOCK! If you don't want me to be with your daughter than grow some balls and say it!"

"BUTCH!"I about had it.

My dad stood up, and was in Butch's face, "You really know that truth, than fine, here it is, I don't like you, I don't. I don't mind giving people the benefit of the doubt and second chances, but the problem is you're on your 12th chance, Buttercup's grades and education is suffering because of you! She comes home miserable and I hear your name! You've been nothing but trouble for her and you dare come in here and act like a happy couple! I just want Buttercup to be with someone she deserves, who will make her happy! Maybe if you weren't so selfish, you would see that! I don't like to judge people, but you'll bring her down...and I won't let that happen! That goes for the rest of your family and her friends. Now I didn't write no notes, but I'll tell you, I'm not ashame, but if you hurt her in anyway, I won't feel to hunt you down like the rabid animal I see you as. Will do whatever it takes, to keep her from getting hurt...and her friends...whatever it takes... **You'll never be worthy of her, never.** Now, then...I believe you were gonna leave."

Butch glared at him, "Wonderful speech, you almost convinced me. I'm outta here." Butch patted Sammie on the head, and touched my shoulder.

"Butch." I said but he wouldn't even look at me, as he just left the apartment, I felt so pissed off, as that awkward silence filled the room, but my heart was hammering away, when I stood up.

"Why, Pop?" I just asked, I clenched the fork tightly, trying so hard not to break it, "Did you or didn't you?"

"Buttercup, Kiddo please. I've got a headache." He just said, I stood up and grabbed him by the collar.

"Did you write those notes?"

"Buttercup you know I wouldn't-"

"Do I? You know, he's trying really hard. Do you know that? Today, he was arrested and he did nothing, he's been sober for three weeks now, and he's been a little on edge and those notes don't help. If you're writing them, I'm asking you to stop!"

"Buttercup," He removed my hands, "I'm doing this for you. When you're older, and get pass this bad boy phase, you'll thank me."

"I'm going to bed, Someone else can take Sammie to the Professor's place."

"Actually...she's spending the night. Your father has a wrestling Match in an hour- My mom said softly, I looked over to where Sammie was sitting, but she was gone. I rolled my eyes, and went into my room and opened my closet. There she was sitting on the floor with her knees to her stomach.

"Sammie, c'mon out of there. We have a bed for you." I picked her up, **Sammie like to hide in closet, **I patted her on the head.

"About the Wrestling Matc-"

"I'm not going...I have a ton of homework to do." I lied, to be honest I just couldn't stand being around Dad right now, or stand how weak I really am, "Sammie, will be happy to go, right?" I let Sammie hugged me, "There, and you can show me everything right, I'll teach you some new moves." I walked into my room , slammin the door, and felt like punching a hole in the wall. I can't believe this, how did life get this complicated?

Maybe I should just give him some space? Or maybe I should make him pay for screaming at my Dad. Or...Damn it all...I removed my shirt and noticed this strange strain on my left shoulder of my shirt, a black strain...Lucky my family had already left. I just through my clothes in the washing machine. I took my shower, and was wearing a big green shirt and boxers.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, that bastard is a pain in the ass when he's mad." I was sitting on my bed when I noticed a bulk...

**Brianna's POV**

I flipped someone to the ground.

"I warned you, asshole." I twisted the arm, hearing the pathetic cry of Ernie

"I surrender, I surrender!" Ernie just screamed like a baby, as I let go of his arm.

"Ernie what the hell!" I yelled but I had to calm myself down, "Sneak up on me like that again-"

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you honest. I mean, it's just that...that...well-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled.

"Well you're tough, and very scary. Its just that I saw Mojo in one direction and being out here alone."

"You saw Mojo?" I looked at him.

"Well yeah, he was following some white hair guy and I got really nervous, and then I saw you...so I thought...Brianna is tough...she's a fighter-"

"Wait, why don't you just show me where you saw this monkey."

Ernie still looked nervous, but he showed me where he saw Mojo, I sighed in relief, Mojo wasn't following Blitz, it was Beast. How the hell did Ernie get them mixed up, Blitz is twice the size of them, at least 6'6 maybe, of muscle too but they do have similarly hair though, except Beast had silver hair. We were hiding behind a tree...

"I guess it could not hurt, but please...Do not tell the others." Beast handed Mojo a roll of money.

"Mojo has such a good daug- I mean Son."

"Of course Mother, but please not a word, especially to Big Brother, he would be quite furious-" Beast started sniffing in the air. He was looking towards us...

"_Time to go." _I pulledErnie as fast as I could...luckily there was a fire hydrant leaking water. I sent Ernie on his way home. I had to think, who Beast didn't want to know. Beast was strange and polite, he called:_  
_

Brick is Eldest Brother, Blitz is Cousin, Boomer is Little Brother...and **Butch is Big Brother, what doesn't Beast want Butch or the others to know...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buttercup's POV**

I moved the covers from over the bulk...

"You've got to be kiddin me?" I was already pissed off but this bastard has the nerve to be sleeping in my bed.

"Hey." He just waved and laid back down.

"DON'T ACT ALL COOL ABOUT THIS? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED! AND AFTER THE STUNT YOU PULLED! WAIT! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INTO MY ROOM? WE'RE ON THE 9th FLOOR!" I had my hands on my hips, seriously pissed, I couldn't stand how cool and calm he was acting, normally any other boy would shrink in fear.

"Well, aren't you fool of questions, while I have some of my whole." He yawned again. He was holding an envelope in his hand.

I gasped and snatched it away, "You've got no business reading these."

"Seems like you've got a serious secret admirer."

"Just fan mail, nothing important- hey...damn it, wait a minute...I don't have to answer to you! Not until you tell me-"

"Yeah yeah, how dare I...blah blah blah."

My eyes widened, and I slapped myself on the forehead, "Of course, the stain on my shoulder where you touch me. That was another one of your painting copies." I can't believe I forgot all about his damn ability, it's what made our little one on one battles for three years so damn difficult...and all of his damn flirting during the fights.

"You're getting just as good as Boomer and Belle. Yeah, but I was starting to lose control and it was falling apart. I climbed up to your room, you really should lock your window."

"You CLIMB?"

"Yep, along the drain pipes, don't be surprise, Mama is a monkey after all." He gave me this glare as he pulled out another small envelope, "My, my, someone sure does love you."

I growled, "Yeah, so what?"

"Just makes me wonder that's all, you're keeping these and all. Wanting us to be a secret..."

I didn't like how he was sounding, like I'm guilty here, the look he gave me...made my heart beat so fast. It was a threatening, cold look...like...if he could shoot laser beams out of his eyes or...I shook my head and gave him back a frightening look of my own. He sat up and continued to look up at me.

"You've got some nerve...after the stunt you pulled! And here I was gonna go chase you...and trying to think of an excuse to go after you and miss one of my dad's wrestling matches." I was breathing heavily, but he didn't say a thing, he just kept looking at me strangely, "Get out."

He just grabbed me around the wrist and it was so tight...I was surprised that he was that strong, I winced as he pulled me closer to him, "You are such a turn on when you're pissed, you're just so frustrating, it's driving me crazy right now. Now come here."

"Get your hands off. I mean it, stop," I was pulled right onto my bed, sitting on his lap, he wrapped around my waist tightly, not letting to, "I'm serious, stupid."

He kissed me on the neck and cheeks several times, "Now, stop fighting, it's making me impatient. I'm not gonna do anything...you're just so warm."

"And you're insane... After the stupid stunt you pulled at Dinner."

"Oh sure, siding with the old timer, just like a Daddy's girl," His grip tightened around my stomach, and I felt another warm kiss on the cheek, "You were never gonna ask so I had to...and I half believe him."

"Half?"

"Maybe him and Danny Douche Bag are teaming up with each other."

"You're full of it, ya know. I don't get you...not one bit. You live with four brothers and a cousin, all who are rough and fighting all the time...well except Beast, you pretty much drag him into it, but you're calm but when it comes to me-"

All of a sudden, I was pushed, lying on the bed and he was on top of me, looking down at me with that cool green gaze, he grabbed my wrists tightly.

"Because you're mine, Got it? I'm not gonna let you go. We were made for each other, we're opposites that complete each other. And you better remember that." He had this scary look on his face.

"What the hell?"

He just started laughing, "So adorable...I got you good. Blitz is right, this is kinda fun. Your reaction was priceless. That's odd..." He got off beside me, letting me sit up.

"What now?"

"You're less flat chested than I thought." He pointed at my chest and I just smacked him in the back of the head.

"Damn Perv." I crossed my arms around my chest, "Time for you to leave...and not your copy, I mean you."

"We'll actually, I was hoping..."He laid on his side and patted on the bed, "Ya know...that I send the night."

"Hell no." I rolled my eyes, I stood up. Butch was still talking about what happened last week. That bastard was helping me with my math, but I ended up sleeping on his bed. I mean nothing happened, just the two of us...cuddling (which made me suck to my stomach...a little)...not on purpose...it was just super embarrassing.

He frowned, "Oh c'mon, stop being so frustrating and come here. Don't I deserve something. Three weeks sober and all...do you know what I would give just for a little taste...until I see you...now I'm starving for your attention.

"Cheesy."

"Cut me some damn slack...I've been sober...*chuckles* Funny, I'm probably the first person who saw you for the cutie you are...hat, pants...or that skirt...but all your little fan boys are better than me." Butch just sighed, he got up and headed towards the window. He just jumped out before I could say anything.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I yelled, looking out the window, **I could have swore that he was walking into the shadows.**..but that lunatic just poked his head right back, scaring the crap out of me. I fell back onto the bed.

"Didn't want me to leave?" He grin a little. It was my turn to tease him.

"Fine, since the big baby is scare to go home by himself, you can stay, I'll just lock the door. But any funny business and im throwing you out." I stood up as he climbed back in...

"That's my Tiger, fierce on the outside but still a fluffy cute kitten." He laid back on the bed.

"With my own set of claws." I growled as I pinned onto the bed, "Now then...how did you ger down to the ground but jump back up so fast like that, another double."

Butch looked up at me, "Huh? I'm not that fast of a climber."

**Here it comes, next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bubbles' POV**

I sighed lovingly as Boomer was taking me home now, I was kinda disappointed that I couldn't catch up to Buttercup and Butch.

"I'm so out of shape." I sighed, Buttercup was the fastest girl in the whole school, like I could ever catch up to her. My face felt so hot when Boomer suddenly wrapped his arm around me.

**"**Nah, you're fine. I just didn't expect..."

"You didn't expect them? Why not?"

"Well those two are total opposites. Can't really be that easy ya know?"

"That makes it all the more romantic, can you just imagine it? Those two complete each other, the rough n tumble tom boy with the sweet, artsy silent stallion. It's just shines with romance and love." I couldn't help but giggled at this, all this time...I really never thought those two even liked each other, "I can't wait to tell the others."

"Better not, it might embarrassed Buttercup, don't ya think?" He sighed again but smile, "Why don't you just give her time and let her say it in her own time."

"But-"

"Do you want me to show you a snake?"

"Ewww! Yucky! Disgusting! Don't you dare!" I cried out loud.

"Well then, you better not spill, I'll find out. Don't make me pull out the bug collection."

I jumped out of his arms as he gave me that evil smile, he just kept walking on, but he stopped to turn around and face me.

I gave him a teary eyed look, "How could you be so cruel? You know I hate bugs! Playing those nasty pranks on me and my friends too...expect Buttercup, and maybe Belle...you're just as bad as Randy sometimes."

"I'm still a Rowdy Ruff, And don't compare me to that chump."

"No, you're worse. You use live animals. Like last week-"

"Oh c'mon, If anyone was scared it was the snake. It saw Brianna and Blossom and slithered away."

"That's not funny, you can be horrible sometimes," I pretend to be mad as he just shrugged his shoulders, he came back to stand right beside me, "And now you're threatening me not to tell my friends of this happy moment." I blushed as he wrapped one arm around me and pulled me close to his chest.

"Oh and cute, you're pretending to be mad. You know, I know girls' emotions well enough and yours especially, Girlie girl." He pushed up against my nose with one finger, "Now c'mon, before your grandma comes after me again. Your old lady sure can swing a broom like a bat."

"It's no worries, Grandma is probably sleeping right now." I pulled him along as we finally arrived at my house.

"Well I better get going. If I don't get home, I'll get locked out by the house."

"Hey, do you regret all of this?" I asked, "Of us...ya know...the program and all, because now yiu don't have your freedom and-"

He suddenly kissed me on the lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck. When...there were flashes...I pushed him away...

A fire...I could practically smell the smoke...I could see shadows...struggling...I was gasping as I couldn't breathe...there was something...

I fell to the ground, gasping for air...

_Something white and soft on my face_...I can't breathe.

I suddenly felt drunk...everything was blurry and...and I never felt so dizzy. I could barely see...But I know...one thing...I was in a room...that I was never in before...

My vision faded...as I could see Boomer, he actually looked worried...

"You ok? Bubbles...Bubbles was it another one of those?" Boomer already knew. (**Just like in Bushido and in Overdrive)**

That was the strangest vision I ever had...I had premonitions...problem was I barely could understand them...and this one take the cake. I could still barely breathe.

"I've gotta go. See you later." I stumbled into the door and closed it before Boomer could say anything else. I clenched my chest, it was so tight.

_"What was all that about? I could barely breathe, it felt like I was being smothered or something."_

**The next day**

Buttercup was a little on edge when she saw me, she just would glance at me...I wasn't going to say anything about it...Maybe Boomer was right, but I was still trying to think about that room...It looked familiar but I couldn't think of where...

"Alright students," Mr. Ruter, our Chemistry teacher was handing back our scan tron tests, "I was a little bit disappointed." He gave Blossom and me back our tests, Blossom's head just fell on the table...I sighed at my C grade, but it was a pretty tough test.

"I made a 64, but I studied so hard, my dad's gonna ground me."

"Well you should have did what I did, I named the elements after fashion designers, but those equation thingies trip me up." I sighed, trying to push my premonition to the back of my mind.

"Well now, always exceptional work from Brianna, a B," Mr. Ruter praised, making Brianna blushed as she quickly grabbed her paper, "Miss Buttercup, if you want to stay on the Soccer team, you should study a little harder. Now then...as for the highest grade in the class room..." Mr. Ruter gulped, looking quite nervous.

He placed a scan tron in front of Belle who was sitting across from Brianna and Buttercup, spinning around on the stool, "Mr. Willie."

"Belle, you made an A+."

The whole classroom gasped, I don't see what's so shocking, Belle just proved how smart Boomer always said she is. One of our classmates, Randy, jumped up.

"It's the end of the world! Run! Flee!" The whole class ran out of the room. Belle gasped.

"Oh no...You don't think...it's Easter Bunny. Coming to exact his eggvil on us?"

"Belle how many times do I have ta tell ya, the Easter Bunny isn't evil. He doesn't even exist." Brianna sighed tiredly.

"Bree Bree, you've been possessed by the Bunny of Doom, "Belle grabbed Brianna by the collar and started to shake her, "YOU GET OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW! BREE BREE IS MY BESTIE BEST...YOU CAN'T TAKE HER TO THE DARK SIDE OF EGGS AND GARDEN DESTROYING!"

"Belle, The Easter bunny can't posses people." I said, Brianna looked a little green as Belle gasped again.

"You're right, there's only one evil being...more evil than politics, I'm sure she's in league with the Easter Bunny." Belle grabbed Brianna again, "BRIAR! How dare you posses people...and not say hello."

"LET ME GO! I'm not possess." Brianna screamed out loud.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what she would say...Now Mina don't be silly...Bree Bree's eyes are...oh yeah...milky gray with a hint of angry...frustration...and possibly a killer instinct...like spices," Belle gasped again, "Cousin Blossy, write this down."

Blossom jumped up, "But I thought Mina-"

"Mina is a back pack, Cousin Blossy, she can't write...now write...New Milk tea, With spicy ginger, frustration cinnamon sticky sticks and the killer instinct of all spice." Belle grabbed Blossom paper, "Cousin Blossy, I said Cinnamon sticky Sticks not sticks...You're fired."

"You're firing me." Blossom gasped and grabbed Belle's scantron test, "How did you get an A+, you were making paper animals during the whole lesson...wait a minute..."

"What...is that a bear?" Buttercup asked, actually speaking for the first time. She seems really distracted...I wonder if she's worried that I'm gonna tell.

"Oh that was a test?" Belle stuck out her tongue.

"You didn't know we had a test." Brianna grabbed the scantron, "Did you actually-"

Belle snatched the scantron from Brianna, "Yes, Briar, not Bree Bree, I drew Mina! Ta Da!"

"For the last time, I'M NOT BRIAR!" Brianna screamed so loud that the mirror in the whole school building scattered. We had to get out of there...and school was closed down early.

Belle gasped, "You're right, Briar doesn't scream...much and we got out of school. Hurray!"

"I can't believe I failed a test and you drew a teddy bear and passed with the highest grade, Life isn't fair." Blossom cried and I patted her on the back.

"Well at least we're out of school." I said, "Maybe we can go shopping."

Buttercup was talking to Ernie, she looked a little pissed off. Ernie was getting picked one by Danny and his goons.

"Oh can we go to Hot Topic, I need more Gothic Lollipop clothes, for my Darling Pumpkin. He liked them so much that he was blushing and so adorably nervous. Of course, the strangest thing happens when ever I bend over or step on an air vent, actually he actually had a nose bleed or passed out. It was precious."

"Belle, maybe because your Gothic **Lolita** dress showed your underwear every time you bend over!" Blossom yelled.

"Is that why Blitzy wanted me to pick an outfit for Bree Bree." Belle said, and Brianna just blushed.

"No way in hell that perv is gonna see me wearing a Lolita dress."

"Actually...he wanted a maids' uniform for you." Belle giggled, "Maybe I should get one too."

"Poor Beast," I said, shaking my head.

"Geez are you talking about guys?" Buttercup walked back to us, "That's all you ever talk about, your boyfriends."

"Not all of us can scare the guys away and stay single like you." Brianna said.

_Oh boy, here it comes_

"What? If anyone scares anyone, it's you...especially with that." Buttercup pointed, "Oh wait, that's your face."

"My face is fine, But yours won't be when I'm finished with yours!"

"Bring it on!"

"Belle...stop them." I begged.

"Oh Bree Bree, you are so funny, but Cupie already has a boyfriend...Right Cupie? With your Butchie Boo."

"Oh no, Belle not like that." I screamed, Buttercup's face turned into a bright peachy blush as everyone around her, heard. I think Buttercup had smoke coming from her ears. Blossom and Brianna looked so shocked.

"Why is everyone so shock, Cupie is pretty and cute, so it should t be a shocker that she and Butchie Boo are together. In fact, they spent last night together."

It was strange, out of all the shock faces, like Ernie...Danny didn't seem surprise...in fact he looked pissed off.

**Sorry if this didn't seem like a good chapter, I'll make** **it up to ya'll I promise.**


End file.
